


Betrayal

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Secrets challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

Ron was beginning to get suspicious. Harry would have said jealous, but it was wiser not to say anything at all.

They were trudging through the snow from an aborted extra Quidditch practice.

"She won't tell us where she'd been, or who with."

"We're not her keepers, Ron."

They climbed through the portrait hole, shivering, and shuffled towards the fire.

They heard Hermione squeal before they saw her, but turned quickly enough to see her leap out of George's lap.

"All this time you've canoodling with my brother?!" Ron spluttered.

"I would never," George said.

But Ron had already disappeared.


End file.
